1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch structure, and particularly to a push-type switch which has a reinforced structure and is capable of displaying images thereon and indicating a state of switch.
2. Related Art
As is well known, electrical switches vary in size and specifications, and are widely used in most electrical products or appliances. General precision equipments, small equipments or electric appliances usually use an electronic switch, and most electronic switches are smart switches, micro switches and touch switches. Since these types of switches have a light, thin, short and compact design, therefore they can be applied to electronic devices and instruments with a very limited space or having small or micro switches, such as the 3C electronic products or microcomputers.
Traditional switches, including push-type switches, have been improved to provide not only the functions of switch on and switch off, but also a lighting element therein for indicating controlling signals by brightness or colors of light emitted. Taking the push-type switch for example, as the push-type switch is being pushed, the lighting element inside emits light for indicating that the switch is being switched on. Likewise, as the switch is being pushed again to switch off, the lighting element does not emit light. Furthermore, a surface of a traditional push-type switch is usually printed with certain patterns or marks for representing functions of a product that is controlled by the switch. However, such patterns or marks being printed tend to fade away or even peel because of repeatedly touch and push. On the other hand, a traditional switch includes a cap, a movable object, a lighting element provided in the movable object, and a housing. The movable object is depressible to move in the housing. Therefore, two opposite sides of the housing are to be breached to allow electrical terminals of the lighting element inside the movable object to extend out for electrical connection. As a result, structural strength of the housings is significantly reduced, whereby the housings easily to deform and seriously affect the use of the switch.